


Blackmail

by LeylahNude



Series: Hallucinogen~Blackmail~Afterthought [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylahNude/pseuds/LeylahNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Chilton calls Hannibal to his office in the BSHCI, sounding somewhat drunk, but still requesting Hannibal's presence. Hannibal, not wanting to be rude, makes his way to Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

A while had passed since Hannibal’s heated night with Will, and a few visits showed Hannibal that Will would deny what happened, but the act also seemed to only emphasize Will’s despise for him. Based on this ever-rising hatred Will held for him, Hannibal wasn’t entirely surprised that Will had sent Matthew Brown after him. Dr. Lecter was still recovering from his injuries of his crucifixion when he got a rather odd call from Dr. Chilton requesting Hannibal to meet him in his office at the BSHCI at once. Hannibal wasn’t entirely sure what it was about, but Chilton’s words were heavily slurred, and he sounded mildly upset yet was cautiously polite all at the same time.  
Hannibal didn’t take too much time getting to the BSHCI, though when he arrived, he found Chilton in quite a nervous state, so nervous, that the man jumped when he saw Dr. Lecter shadowing his doorway.  
“Ah…Dr.Lecter…” Chilton paused awkwardly between words like he was trying to decipher what it is his mind wished to say.  
“You did call me here, Frederick, now…what seems to be your upset?” Hannibal’s accented tone was calm despite Chilton’s frazzled behavior.  
Chilton took a deep breath to steady himself before opening up a desk drawer and placing a disk on the table, the plastic cover clacking as it was displayed to Hannibal.  
“And…what is this?” Hannibal asked, slowly approaching the desk and the disk which Chilton quickly retreated before Lecter got too close.  
“That…is the recording of a certain…late night session with you and Will Graham.” Chilton answered rather confidently though his eyes were somewhat shifty, uncertain of what he was doing but with enough alcohol in him and a craving, he had no regard for the consequences.  
“Ah…I see.” Hannibal tilted his head a bit, his eyes tracing over Chilton’s body language and catching on to the man’s drunkenness as well as his nervousness. “And what do you plan on doing with it?” He keeps his tone stern, veiling a possible threat beneath his words.  
“N-Nothing…I-I mean…nothing if…you do something for me…” Chilton knew Hannibal had already sniffed out his fear; his dastardly sense of smell seemed to pick up anything.  
“Frederick…” Hannibal’s tone was one almost of a scolding parent. “Is this…are you trying to blackmail me?” He wandered closer, knowing Chilton was hardly the man to stand up to him.  
“N-No…I just…I just need…want something…” Chilton’s eyes aimed down, nervously bouncing up to meet Hannibal’s to see if that threatening glare had faded, but it never does. “I figure…you’d like the recording for…memories…”  
To this, Hannibal chuckled and looked away for a moment, the smile veiling the desire to own the recording for his own purposes. He looked back to Frederick with an amused grin. “And what might you want for my…trophy; I suppose is what you’re trying to bribe me with.”  
Chilton’s breathing suddenly picks up, having not expected to be asked that, more having expected to be gutted by now or left with a wet pair of pants. He takes out a flask for a drink, clearly the liquid inside being the only thing that has kept the man from fainting. “I ask…for a little relief is all…it’s been…quite some time.” He looks down to a rather discreet bulge in the front of his pants, his eyes not daring to look up to see Hannibal’s response to this.  
The response was mild amusement and a bit of determination. Hannibal pondered it for a moment, mostly to think about how such an act would affect him in the future, but then turned to Chilton and his now clear bulge. “And…what would your preferred method of…relief be?”  
Chilton could hardly believe what he had heard, but he didn’t want to show that odd enthusiasm. “Well…I was wondering what the extent of your…palate was in such matters…” He tried to keep his words as smooth as possible, but it was quite the frightening situation to ask Hannibal Lecter for a blowjob via blackmail.  
Hannibal tilted his head in thought, but there wasn’t much time before his somewhat professional reply to such a degrading request. “It’s not above it…” He took off his long trench coat and laid it neatly across Frederick’s desk. “Would you prefer to sit or stand?”  
Chilton took a moment to fully realize that Hannibal had just accepted, and then he looked to his cane and without saying anything that might stop this; he walked over to his desk chair and sat down, legs parted and eyes aimed up to Lecter in awe.  
Hannibal stepped in front of Chilton and got to his knees before the nervous and awe-struck man, his hands working open the front of Frederick’s pants and, without words, he drew his fingers along the length from base to tip and dipped his lips down to kiss the head. There were veins tracing along the length, making light ridges for his lips to travel down, and a tuft of well-groomed hair around the base Hannibal wasn’t afraid to lick at.  
Chilton’s head wanted to fall back immediately but he also wanted to watch Dr. Lecter taste each inch of length, the touch of the man’s tongue making whimpers tremble from his lips. Very cautiously, Chilton raised his hand and laced his fingers through Lecter’s hair, happily only receiving a glare before Hannibal returned to his caresses.  
Hannibal was hardly shy in the matter as he opened his mouth and watched Chilton squirm to the feeling of his glans being sucked on. The flavor of Chilton’s cock certainly wasn’t delectable, but it didn’t radiate the heat or the taste of urine that some men’s so rudely did, so Hannibal let his tongue massage that little slit at the tip for a few moments before taking in the length inch by inch until his lips were tickled by the hair at the base.  
Chilton’s eyes were wide at this point, amazed at how easily Dr. Lecter managed to swallow his entire cock down into his throat. “Oh…my god…” His pleased voice came out in a whisper as Lecter began bobbing his head back and forth and Chilton could feel his hard cock grind against the man’s throat as it moved deep. Frederick tightened his grip on Hannibal’s hair and urged him to move faster with light tugs as his cock was swallowed into the warmth of Lecter’s mouth repeatedly.  
Hannibal only glanced up to Chilton in response to the tugs before closing his eyes and obeying the man’s pace pleads, figuring that the faster he pleased Chilton, the faster this would be over. He leaned into the tugs, letting the pace increase until his head couldn’t bob any faster; Hannibal forced to make slurping sounds as he attempted to catch a breath here and there.  
“Nnnhh…Oh Dr. Lecter…ohhh….” It was clear Chilton had eventually lost himself in the pleasure of each tight suck from the mouth fucking itself over his cock. The fact that it was Hannibal who was on his knees, sucking so hungrily, made each moment sweeter. Chilton began growing bolder against Hannibal, his tugs becoming harsh jerks that pushed his cock so suddenly deep that Lecter gagged a few times, but in order to obtain that disk he desperately wanted, Hannibal continued on. Soon Chilton wasn’t just yanking on Hannibal’s hair to get deeper, but he was thrusting from the seat, his cock constantly grinding against Lecter’s throat and tongue.  
Hannibal struggled slightly, but held back a hint of anger rising in him and just opened his mouth wider, letting Chilton take advantage of the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The cock plunging in his throat made him gag, but with the tightening of his throat around Chilton’s length, Hannibal was sure the more vicious thrusts were becoming purposefully frequent.  
With the rising pleasure swirling inside him, Chilton got bold enough to finally stand up from his less-than-lofty office chair and pin Hannibal’s head against the desk.  
“Oh…GOD YES!!!” He cried out, mostly from the sweet satisfaction that he was fucking Hannibal’s face so viciously and Hannibal was letting it happen. There were no more words beyond those cried out in lust that could describe the incredible feeling Chilton had as he began feeling a tension in his stomach. Chilton knew he was going to peak soon, and he wanted to memorize Hannibal’s face in the moments before.  
Hannibal’s cheeks were glowing red and his chin glistened slightly from the drool leaking free from his lips, a bit of the saliva being splattered about as Chilton’s thrusts caused his balls to slap on Hannibal’s wet chin. Hannibal’s mouth was filled with ache and his eyes were screwed shut, knowing he would probably bite down if he saw the satisfaction plastered on Chilton’s face as the length swelled thicker and squeezed against his lips.  
Chilton made one last deep thrust, forcing Hannibal to gag over the swollen cock for a few good seconds before pulling back and letting his cum coat Hannibal’s tongue in hot, thick streams. He watched as the cum filled Lecter’s mouth faster than the man could swallow and grinned as some dribbled down his chin.  
Despite the rather deep humiliation of semen streaking down his face, Hannibal raised his hand, purposefully opening his eyes and looking up to Chilton as he licked the cock completely clean and slid it out of his mouth.  
Chilton fumbled back to his chair, panting heavily with rather shaky hands. He kept his eyes on Hannibal who took a few moments to catch his breath. There was something so pleasurable to Chilton to see a powerful man, a rather intimidating man, such as Hannibal, on his knees, cum dripping from his lips, and hiding his own hard on aroused from sucking on a cock.  
Hannibal slowly rose from the ground, his mouth aching from the abuse and his waist feeling rather weighted with the arousal the abuse stirred. He wasn’t going to ask anything of Chilton, wouldn’t dare give him more pleasure, so he merely looked and asked for his reward.  
“The disk…Frederick?” His hazel eyes narrowed on Chilton, still managing to keep their intimidation factor despite having been on his knees before the man.  
“Yes…of course.” Chilton took out the disk from its cover and readjusted his computer screen. “Just to show you that it is the correct disk” He put the disk in the computer and rolled his chair out of the way so Hannibal could move closer and see for himself.  
Dr. Lecter leaned slightly on the desk to watch as the image flickered on the screen of himself entering Will’s cell late that night. A bit of an excited chill shivered down his spine as he watched Will fade in and out of consciousness, not realizing that the weight in his pants had become much more noticeable to Chilton, who took another swig from his flask for a boost of boldness. Hannibal watched the recording, listened to Will’s cries and moans, and he didn’t notice Chilton stand and approach him until he felt a swift hand slip into the back of his pants. He didn’t have time to respond before he felt two fingers squeezing their way into his ass and another hand stimulating his balls through the thin fabric of the pants. At first, Hannibal wanted to resist, but as soon as the fingers began thrusting rather roughly, he lost himself to the touches and the recording, letting out submissive moans to almost match those of Will’s on the computer screen.  
Chilton could feel Hannibal’s tight walls hug his fingers as they slid in and out, the muscles tensed to the violation, but the sudden buck of his hips showed just how much Dr. Lecter was enjoying his treatment. Chilton grinned to this feeling of having such control of the man that had intimidated him on so many occasions, though he was a bit disappointed at his limp cock, wishing it could rise so easily after release, but it wouldn’t, regardless of how much he wanted to fuck Hannibal senseless. While Lecter began bucking his hips back for deeper penetration from the fingers, Chilton looked around for something, anything he could use to take better advantage of Hannibal in his current state. He was about to just settle with jerking Hannibal off when his eye caught his cane, which was now leaning on the desk beside them.  
Hannibal’s eyes were glued to the screen and his body was shivering from stimulation. He let out a soft gasp as Chilton removed his fingers, but Lecter wasn’t left unsatisfied for long as he felt the end of the cane nudge roughly inside. Hannibal’s eyes widened at the stiff cane being pressed inside but in such a position, he couldn’t escape from it. He felt it slide against his walls, urging him to bend over more and spread his thighs for easier penetration since the cane wasn’t so flexible.  
“F-Frederick…gah…” He growled Chilton’s name a few times, but each following word was lost more and more to moans as the cane hit a sweet depth and started being thrust like a long cock.  
Frederick enjoyed the moans spilling from Lecter’s lips so much that he couldn’t help but be tremendously violent with the cane, forcing the tensed muscles to let it in and slide back repeatedly. Each thrust was met with a deep grunt from both men, and Chilton was going to start stroking the doctor’s aching length but he had found Hannibal was already pleasuring himself to the treatment and the video. To such a sweet sight, Chilton began stirring the cane inside Hannibal’s ass, the motions making the cane stretch the muscles wider whether they wanted to or not.  
Hannibal winced as his muscles were being stretched, but rather than lingering on the fact that it was Chilton who was violating him, Hannibal just let the motions ring pleasure through his body as he stared to the screen, watching and remembering perfectly how it felt to have Will bouncing on his lap.  
“Oh…Will…” He moaned softly, quickly catching the attention of the already amused Dr. Chilton.  
Hannibal fantasized about being inside Will again, his hand stroking over his length at the same pace as that in the video rather than the faster thrusts of the cane that shook his hips and entire body with their force. Eventually the thought of Will brought a sweet swell along his length, letting him know that peak moment was about to come about him and splatter across the screen. Despite being in the high heat of the moment, he despised the thought of being so rude and messing Chilton’s desk with his cum, so to prevent this, he pulled his pants up just slightly, and when that cane stroked and stabbed against Hannibal’s prostate, he came and filled his own pants with the release.  
“G-Gaahnn! Will oh yes…yes Will! OH…!!!!” Hannibal’s moans shriek louder from his lips and Chilton watches Hannibal’s pants grow wet with the cum filling them.  
“Oh Dr. Lecter…so perfect.” Chilton’s eyes never left Hannibal’s form as he slowly removed the cane.  
He grinned happily to see the man slouch over the desk, knees shaking and chest heaving with excited breath. Without words he removed the disk from the computer, put it back in the cover, and then pushed it to the exhausted Hannibal, a very amused and satisfied grin taunting Lecter.  
Hannibal didn’t speak either; he just fixed his pants, grabbed the disk and began walking to the door, uncomfortable because of the warm wet pants, but they were easy to hide under the long trench coat. He limped somewhat and felt Chilton’s eyes on him as he walked out of the BSHCI and to his car to drive off, later pleasuring himself to that tape again and again. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
